Frome hate to love
by RattytheScourge
Summary: Candy by force of circumstances have to marry Neil. But as they say, from hate to love - one step ... Fanfic is romantic and everything will be fine! My 1-st big fanfic about them.
1. Prologue

Dedication:

From hate to love

Step done. I do not see exit.

"Forget me, and do not call."

"Say," I love! "-" I hate! "

I myself have sinned against you,

I burned the bridge myself and the gate is closed.

I made my choice and by you,

I'm, in the best, forgotten!

The problem is not how to connect Neil and Candy, the problem is,

how to do it believable and beautiful.

RattytheScourge

June 19, 1917, the church of Andrew family,

Summer Villa Lakewood.

Red carpet, one step, another. Suffocating smell of lilies and roses. Everything stinks by these damn flowers! The intense gaze of onlookers and visitors, attracted by rumors of a possible scandal. Red carpet, one step, another. Oh, what a humiliation! People, even more than then, at the announcement of the engagement! Candy holding his arm, her hand is trembling. Step, another. Of course, more people - because today it is their wedding! Oh, what a humiliation! Already you can see the face of the priest, already visible wrinkles on his face. In a blur faces around for a second he can see his mother and sister. Step, another. "Candice White Audrew, do you agree to take Neil Legan as a husband?" She says "No!", Her clear voice reaches the vaults of the church and crumble in the buzz of voices, those vultures around them. Oh, what a humiliation! Red carpet, one step, another ...

"Neil Legan, do you agree to marry Candice White Andrew?"

"Yes."

The voice does not tremble, but Neil feels how sweat creeping on the skin. The moment Candy's answer getting closer and closer. Oh, what a humiliation!

"... To be with her in sickness and in health, in joy and sorrow ..."

The monotonous voice of the priest, strained silence around them, and a terrible smell of stuffy damned flowers.

"I agree."

"Candice White Audrew, do you agree to take Neil Legan as a husband?"

There was no a long painful pause, which seemed like an eternity, during which all present held their breath. Candice White Audrew said at once:

"Yes."

The other things did not matter


	2. Chapter 1

_\- I don't understand why you won't leave me alone, Neil?_

 _\- Simply I can't, and that's all._

 _Neil Legan, 114 series._

 _May 18, 1917_

Neil Legan, relative of the well-known Andrew family, rich, young and is not married. Neil leaned against a column and suppressed a yawn. Because Elisa is still not married, he has to be present on all of these foolish receptions where young ladies catch husbands as fishes on a hook. So far he managed to avoid safely smart traps which placed for him mummies of young ladies, having scented the good prey. Daisy Broksborn, the former Ms. Dilman greeted Neil cold. Daisy! She waited for whole year offer to marry from him, but Dilman family couldn't pay huge bills for dresses for continuous receptions where always there was Legan family any more. And there was no offer from Legan again and again. It's not surprising that she have married! Everything was clear, but Neil couldn't understand in any way how the beautiful young girl could sell herself to this old turtle Broksborn. Yes, he is the English duke, but nevertheless … Anyway, it is not his business anymore.

The following dance had begun. Neil looked in the card – he again has to dance with Ms. Alina Meldon. Already the second dance for this evening! It wasn't beyond decencies, but Neil seriously was afraid of her mummy, Mrs. Meldon. Elder sisters of Alina made favorable parties in spite of the fact that they didn't shine with beauty, and in record time. Moreover, from each marriage with Ms. Meldon there were hearings about scandals. In other words, elder sisters of Meldon were compromised by rich and notable gentlemen and to these gentlemen remained nothing that to marry them.

Being turned in a waltz with Alina, Neil furtively inspected the hall. His thoughts were far from good weather and from other trifles about which Ms. Meldon told. Why SHE still isn't present? She always comes to these receptions, she is obliged, after all she is member of Andrew family, and she still …

...have not marry.

Neil already stop pretend in front of himself that all his unwillingness to marry is caused this fact. The fact that Candy is still free gave to him a mad hope. Yes, she hated him and, passed year after that terrible humiliation with engagement and, now their communication was limited only to polite greetings and farewells.

He ceased to try forget her. Every time when on the horizon there was one more young Ms. with obvious intentions on marriage, Neil swore to himself that he marries her. At least for spite HER. But then he again and again crawfished, understanding that he will do bad only to himself. All girls in comparison with Candy were identical – empty beautiful dolls.

No, he won't be able to forget her and he doesn't want. She constantly is always on his mind. Neil saw Candy nearly two times a week. It hardly was good for him. To see her so close and to understand that she is infinitely far from him. But Neil couldn't order to stop to himself. It settled down someone in him, who gave these barren of hope, someone who whispered consolation and advice, someone who has always been on the side of Candy, justifying her every move.

She is member of Andrew family, is rich successor and all the same continues to work in two clinics as the nurse? - Candy is kind and disinterestedly does the work.

She humiliate Neil in front of everyone and refused to marry him? – It wasn't necessary to oppress so strongly on her. It wasn't necessary to listen to Elisa.

Told, what hates him? – She was scared and angered because of his deception.

And so everywhere and in everything! Neil traced each step of Candy, his jealous eye looked at everyone with whom she communicates. He couldn't leave her alone. If this his feeling to Candy was explained by the simple offended vanity if everything that he wanted from her would just wish to catch the girl who refused! No, this feeling was absolutely another.

He released Alina from his embrace, then he leaded her to her mother. Neil returned to the column. Candy has not come yet.

This feeling was absolutely another. When Candy rescued Neil from bandits, it was for the first time when he thought about her as about the PERSON, but not about the little girl from a shelter, which was infinite below him by status.

"This girl decided to help me as though she forgot that was earlier..." Neil for the first time saw depth of Candy's soul, her kindness. Her ability to forgive surprised him this evening. The image of Candy then for the first time rose before his eyes. The daring little girl, with huge heart at which he so scoffed. How this enlightenment was painful, and he walked the dark autumn street for a long time, making promises to trees that nobody will force him to tell Candy "Thanks."

He tried to behave then as before, he tore Candy's ticket for a premiere. This act was the last attempt to return himself hatred to Candy, to return everything as it was earlier.

Squeal of brakes, lamppost on the way and darkness. Someone helped him to rise. Having seen her nice face, her green eyes which shone participation was so close, Neil already then understood that he was wounded not in a hand. He was rude to her but if she turned back, she would see that he already regretted about it.

Now everything is not so. It is late already. For everything it is already paid and the bill is closed. At best Candy will be polite with him, in the worst – will tell that she hate him. To hear these words then it was simply intolerable.

Whisper on a hall let know that someone joined to dance. It was HER. Neil tried to look away, but then gave up. What sense? Candy was beautiful. She was devilishly beautiful. She looked charmingly. She …


	3. Chapter 2

_"It is a trap!"_

 _Candice White of Andrew, 47th series._

Neil got up from a table. Today he devilishly wasn't lucky, and he lost quite large sum in cards. Neil washed down his failure with a glass of brandy and said goodbye to friends. Most of other guests already dispersed on the rooms. Women went away even earlier. SHE have gone too. But SHE is in this house. It irritated him.

Neil passed along the corridor to go to his room. In a mansion there were two parts. Having approached to the door Neil attentively read the plate. "Neil Legan". It it seems it's him. Neil turned a key in the lock and entered.

Neil stretched to the switch to switch on light – an innovation, electric lamps were used in rich houses, but suddenly his look put on a bed. Someone lay on it! Neil approached closer, endeavoring to make out the person who was sleeping in the dark. It was the girl. Ms. Meldon!

Neil ran to a door, but then he stopped. It is impossible to leave - now Mrs. Meldon accompanied by "witness" will approach here and will play a scene. Neil didn't doubt that she has also keys from all rooms, she is the hostess of the house. In a trice having sobered up, Neil feverishly turned a key in the lock and left it there that she will pottered longer.

"Who is here?" young Ms. Meldon rose by bed. Its happiness that she asked it rather quiet!

Neil moved to her and hissed:

"Silence, idiot, or I will strangle you!

The prospect to marry Candy thawed as a smoke on a wind. Neil looked out in a window. Near window the nice tree grew. This tree could rescue him!

Ms. Alina Meldon still shocked clapped eyelashes, but Neil began to worry that the speech ability can return to her.

Having nervously tried to represent the young man's smile – for - which - yours – mother – wants – marry – you, Neil turned to Alina:

"Ms. Meldon… There was an unfortunate misunderstanding. I ask you to forgive me. Also forgive my roughness. " Neil opened a window. " A small request – close the window as soon as I disappear from here. "Alina approached to the window, and Neil climbed on strong bough near the window. The panic gave him unprecedented dexterity. Behind a door steps and Mrs. Meldon's voice were heard. Neil looked in Alina's eyes. "Thank you. Please, don't say anybody that I was in this room. Don't say anybody, " Neil stretched to another branch and turned back once again. "You perfectly dance, Ms.! "

Neil leaned a cheek to rough bark. What to do?!He is in a trap, he is in a snare. All his efforts only delayed appearance of Mrs. Meldon for some minutes. Neil looked down. The strong elm was convenient to go down from it, but Neil was dressed not for this purpose. Especially he drank. Idiotic situation! Having grasped a bough by one hand, Neil dodged and took off at first one boot, and then another one. They with deaf knock fell down.

"Far to fly…" he whispered, damning about himself all women on world. But the prospect to be found on a tree scared him more. Muttering curses, Neil climbed from a bough on a bough, peeling palms and soiling expensive jacket. Having jumped off from quite big height, Neil leaned to a tree.

All his body was painful because of unusual efforts. Having examined damages, Neil found his footwear and tried to clean his clothes. It was rather difficult and if somebody now sees him, it was impossible to tell that he just walked, enjoying beauty of this night.

What to do?! Now these harpies will go down here, in the garden, to look for him and he will be caught. Neil feverishly looked around. And suddenly he understood who will help him! The sister! Elisa! Elisa – cunning, clever, insidious, she will always get out, from any alteration. Elisa – the companion of children's years, the faithful companion of youth. Elisa – his brains and his will! Elisa – she will surely think up what to do, and then they together will laugh at it!

Having calmed down, Neil already confident step walked on a footpath, closer to windows where there were female bedrooms. Here in the best bedroom, SHE is sleeping. Elisa, probably, was angry very much about it. Neil stood near this window for a little, looking at white curtains. Good night, Candy! He passed more to the right, where was Elisa's window. Everywhere these elms grew, Mrs. Meldon tried to create illusion of the wood in the garden, but strong trees looked bulky and tasteless. Like the mansion. But now, this tree near Elisa's window could help him. She will open it, Neil will climb on a tree, and will overstay night in sister's room. They won't look for him there. They will be looked for him in a garden, in corridors, and then gone to bed because it would be outrageous.

You have to be able to lose, Mrs. Meldon! " Neil murmured and lifted a small stone from a path. The prospect again to climb on a tree oppressed him, but the prospect to see for about fifty years face of Ms. Meldon on other end of a table oppressed him even more. Especially, now Elisa will think up, and, most likely, will find other exit, better.

The stone hit in a window. If she doesn't look out, it will be disaster. Neil looked back – Mrs. Meldon was not here now. Neil threw one more stone. Curtains trembled, and the window was slightly opened.

In a dark aperture of the opened window the girl's figure seemed. Neil tensely peered into darkness. The girl slightly leaned out of a window.

"Who's here? What had happened?"

It was not Elisa. It was SHE. Candy. Neil several times blinked to banish delusion.

"Neil?!" Candy recognized the violator of a dream. "What again do you need from me? You again pursue me!" Candy wanted to shut a window, but light of a lamp painfully struck in her eyes, and she covered them with a hand.

"What a shame!"

Light slowly slipped from the half-naked girl at a window, was late on a trunk of an elm and stopped on Neil Legan, having lit his dirty jacket, trousers and scratch from a branch on a cheek.

Mrs. Meldon came up from darkness accompanied by madam Elroy and one more very honorable old woman. Neil, who liked to make various traps, knew that, it is not important your fault or not, it is important how it looks. He already understood that everything that he will say now is useless.

"In my house, in my house…" Mrs. Meldon lamented sanctimoniously, spitefully sparkling her eyes.

" I hope, Mr. Legan,you even so will marry poor girl …" the old lady sighed.

"Poor girl?" Mrs. Meldon coolly turned to the interlocutor." She is foster daughter of Andrew family! This family is much richer and nobler than Legan family. Mr. Legan is the hunter for dowry!"

Madam Elroy kept stony silence.

Candy closed the window.


	4. Chapter 3

_"If you're hurt, why you don't cry?"_

 _Neil Legan, 34-th series._

Candy smoothed invisible folds on expensive paper and dipped her pen in the inkwell. Thoughts were confused. Everything only now gets better, but this Neil appeared again! She worked in two clinics - in the hospital of St. Joseph - a large complex, but she could not leave her patients from a small clinic of Dr. Martin, and him too. He at last stop drinking ... Annie and Archie wanted to marry, Pattie wrote often. Candy had fun at parties, and she got a lot of new friends. Mr. Albert, why are you far away, why are you in Africa, when I'm so need in you?! Only thanks to Mr. Albert Candy was so happy until now. Mr. Albert, it is difficult to count how many times have you come when I was in trouble, you helped me in most difficult situations.

Candy shuddered. Neil Legan! In front of her his evil face with smirk appeared, his cruel eyes. No, she won't marry him, no, no! Never! It's better to die.

Candy sighed and began to write.

 _"Dear Mr. Albert, I'm again in trouble. It happened a misunderstanding, and everyone says that I should marry Neil. You know, I hate him! I'll die if he touches me..._

Somebody knock at the door, and Candy put down the pen, turning the paper. Servant came in.

"It's Miss Annie Brighton, Miss."

"Annie ! Dear friend Annie! Candy got up quickly, and hugged her friend.

"Annie, Annie, I am so glad that you have come! It's just a nightmare or something, all of them oppress me so much! Noble family, honor, has been compromised, lovers ...And everyone knows that I hate him! How could they think about me such things? I wish I renounce of name Andrew and all this lies, but, Mr. Albert protested... Annie?"

Candy felt that Annie somehow stiffened in her arms, Annie trembled and was silent. Candy took Annie by her shoulders and looked into her face. Tears streamed down Annie's cheeks,she put down her eyes.

"What happened, Annie?"

"Candy.. " Annie's voice was barely above a whisper. " Candy, I came to ask you ... Candy ... if ... if it was not so important... ... my whole life, Candy..."

Annie cried and could not say anything intelligible. Candy shook her a little.

"Annie, tell me! What do you want to ask?"

"Candy, do refuse, marry Neil."

"Annie?!"

The room circled in front of her eyes, Candy released Annie and grabbed the edge of the table. She misheard, misheard definitely! Annie took a mouth air and spoke quickly, being afraid that if she will stop, she can't say another word.

"Candy, Candy, I won't ask it, but ... Me and Archie will be married soon, and I love him so much, Candy! I love him, I ... Everyone says that I'm from the Pony's Home, they know that I'm your friend. If you do not marry Neil, rumors will be appeared, rumors about me too. They will say that all girls from Pony's Home are ... Madam Elroy even now does not like me, and then ... Candy ... And Archie.." Annie wept. - You know him, Candy! You know, how ... how he treats you, and how he hates Nile.. Archie is ready to do everything for you, Candy! And I ... What if he does not marry me to save you ... And I love him so much, Candy, my heart is breaking, I'm ... I'm sorry... Forgive me..." Annie fell silent and covered her face with her hands, shaking with sobs.

Candy was silent. "And what about me, Annie?" "she wanted to ask. "I have to marry hated man because of the possibility of some kind of rumors?"

Annie! Annie, Annie ...

"Candy ..." Annie whispered. - Candy, forgive me. If you ... If you have someone, whom you love, I would not asked ... I would not... Because now for you it is like anyway...

Candy looked at her friend as if she saw her in the first time. How Annie could say such horrible things?! But Candy suddenly realized that Annie says that, because she is afraid to lose Archie, whom she loves very much.

"It's all my fault," Candy thought ."I had to immediately abandon of Andrew name, when I had this opportunity. And it is because a lot of men fall in love in me. And Archie, unfortunately, can not forget me... " Candy looked at weeping Annie. "If I wanted be Andrew I had to be like them. I should not have to open the window, and before it probably I should not give to Eliza the best room. I had to live by their rules, or not to be Andrew. It is my fault."

Candy looked at Annie. Rumors, it is such nonsense... suddenly she remembered her childhood, remembered how she did not want to go to Mexico because of things, that she had not done. "Candy, you can't refuse! If you stay here, then bad rumors go throughout the county. And no one would hire kids from Pony's Home. " Dorothy's words sounded again in her ears. Now rumors could hurt Annie, her best friend, her sister and destroy her happiness... "Humble yourself. Over time, it will be proved that you are not guilty. "Dorothy said sadly, but very serious.

"Annie, do not cry,"Candy said by some strange voice. "Do not cry. I will marry Neil. Dry your tears and go to Archie, you two need to prepare for the wedding. Do not cry or your eyes will be red... And I'll be happy, you'll see!"

Candy smiled and walked over to Annie, to hug her. But she only whispered:

"Thank you and forgive me... Candy!"

And she ran out of the room. Candy for some time staid mechanically tearing unfinished letter to Mr. Albert into small pieces.

Then she sat down and began another letter.

 _"Dear Mr. Albert! Please do not be alarmed when you heard that I was going to marry Neil! It would be better if you know it from me. I'm sorry I did not write about it, it was hard to talk about it, and was not clear until today. I fell in love! Yes, I'm in love with him, and this is so sudden. It's like lightning, like a flash... and he is otherwise, not as he was a year ago. Mr. Albert, I'm so happy! Now I'm not afraid to talk about my feelings to him. I wish that we l marry as soon as possible! Mr. Albert, I understand if you do not have time for our wedding - because everything is in such a hurry, in a month we will marry. But Mr. Albert, Neil and me will be glad if you visit us when you arrive in Chicago. With love, your Candy. "_

Candy sealed envelope and stood near the mirror. She looked at the girl with very sad eyes. " I learned to lie skillfully" she thought sadly.

"I'm happy!" Candy yelled to her reflection."I'm happy, I'm happy, I'm happy!"

Candy took the suitcase, took the letter and left the room. Her patients waited her, they were sick, they were waiting for her help and her smile. They feel themselves much worse than she.

As soon as Candy go out as the person she didn't want to see approached . Neil. He grabbed her by the elbow.

"Candy, I need to talk to you!"

Candy barely escaped, and quickened her pace, continued go on.

"Candy! Candy, do not pretend deaf. I need to talk to you about this damn wedding!"

Candy stopped and looked at Neil. How she wanted to beat his face by suitcase!

" Neil! I tell you the last time leave me alone! Do not touch me or talk to me only these thirty days, let me live in peace! What else do you want from me?! A month later, you can mock me how you want! Is this enough

for you?! Wretch, villain! You ruined my life, you destroyed all my life..."

Candy turned away, almost ran down the street. Neil stood a little and made another attempt to talk to her.

"Candy, - he said, not touching her in this time. "Candy, you did not understand me. I'm not thrilled with this at all. If we ... Candy, wait! Candy, together we can figure out how to avoid it, because Candy, stop running! I have no one wants to help me with how to cancel this wedding, and we have to do something..."

Candy stopped and looked straight into Neil's eyes.

"Neil, what's wrong? I will marry you. I agree. You're so wonderful, how can I refuse? Satisfied? And I'm so happy! Not every girl is lucky enough to marry someone like you. You - a rich and honorable, what more could a girl from the orphanage, the lady of the stables can wish? And now I go to my patients and beg you don't hold me."

Candy turned and ran down the street. Neil was looking after the retreating figure.

"I think she was crying and did not want me to see her tears," he thought.

But Candy was not crying. When she reached the gate of the clinic, she smiled and went inside.


	5. Chapter 4

_June 19, 1917, the church of Andrew family,_

 _Summer Villa Lakewood._

 _"So .. Do you really hate me?"_

 _Neil Legan, 112-th series._

Fireworks became silent, guests went home. If anyone noticed hard talking and strained smiles of newlyweds, nobody paid attention to it. Legan family and Madame Elroy carefully concealed and smoothed all possible embarrassment. Haste wedding explained by sudden outbreak of passion between the young members of Andrew family and their pious wish as quickly as possible give to feelings legal basis.

To combine names and estates, to combine the honor and property, Andrew name should flourish! Is not present William Albert, the head of Andrew? He had urgent business, but as soon as he finishes them, he will definitely come to visit the newlyweds, when they will be in Chicago. "And let them spend their honeymoon together, alone, in the most beautiful of our estates, Lakewood," Mrs. Legan explained with beaming smile to guests with approving silence of Madame Elroy. Young Mr. and Mrs. Legan were not alone even for a moment with the ubiquitous journalists and secular gossips to avoiding of unnecessary trouble. But everything went good and the difficult and troublesome for everyone day ended at last.

Madam Elroy ceremoniously said goodbye and left, and Mrs. Legan still gave the necessary orders to the servants. Candy and Neil will soon be left alone in Lakewood. Mrs. Legan and Eliza came to the new Legan family.

"Goodbye, dear, we're so happy for you!" Mrs. Legan hugged Candy and Neil, but despite the good words, her eyes were cold, like Eliza's ones.

Mrs. Legan with her daughter left, and Neil took a deep breath.

"Finally, it all is over, " he said, looking after the departing car. Then he looked at his wife." Well done, Candy,"he praised her condescendingly . "See you." Neil waited until the maid came to Candy to take her to her room and went to his room.

Candy went after the maid. Her strange, ambiguous smile, and the fact that Neil did not said her "good night" suddenly frightened her. He can not think that she... No, he could not... No! Candy suddenly realized that Neil will do exactly that. He will come to her tonight.

Can I help you, madam?" The voice of the maid returned Candy to reality. She realized that she was standing like stock-still in the middle of the room.

"No, no, thank you, I'll ..." she muttered. There was fear in her eyes, and the maid broke rules, reassuringly patting Candy on the cheek.

"Well, well, everything will be good. Your husband loves you, I noticed how he looked at you. Everything will be good."

The door closed and Candy stared at it. Neil could not make her do it, no! She will die if he touches her... Neil has to understand Candy's feelings to him! But it's Neil! He never refuse of "his" right! Candy did not expect generosity from him. She began to look for key of room. There was no key. Her hands trembled. No, it's just a nightmare! Candy tried to move the bedside table to prop the door, but then realized that it was just silly. They are adults. She'll calm down and explain everything to him. He will understand. He should understand. Candy sat down on a chair and put her trembling hands on her knees. Heart pounding somewhere in the throat, and she looking for words.

The knock on the door was sounded and, without waiting for a reply, he entered. Neil. Candy stood up and, without letting him speak, hurriedly began to explain her condition:

"Neil, I'm sorry, but I can not. Do not make me, please. I can not, you have to understand me, I can not let you touch me... I would love to think differently, but I can not... I..."

Neil frowned.

"Candy, what's the matter? You consented for marriage, there is no way back, Candy. Do not be a fool. Candy, I realize that everything is not going so, as we both would have liked, but, Candy, if we start to live like a normal family, we have more chance to be a normal family."

" Neil, I can not .." Candy said softly. She spoke not to Neil, but to herself. "I wanted... I always wanted to marry because of love, but now..." Tear streamed down her cheek. "I dreamed about Prince from Hill... I wanted to be happy, but... Neil, I'm sorry, but I just can not..."

Nile lips curled into an evil smile.

"Candy, I do not care. You hate me, I'm disgusted to you, I do not care. I love you anyway and I do not care. Close your eyes and imagine on my place that actor, imagine your beloved Albert. If I can tolerate you, after all your adventures with men, why do not you make some concessions for me?"

Candy recoiled.

" Neil, how can you say such things about me! How can you ... I... ha..."

In the blink of an eye Neil was next to Candy, grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her painfully.

"Shut up, Candy! Candy, stop it." Neil's face was terrible. "Candy, do not say those words, I pray thee, or I do not know what I'll do."

Candy was startled and silence. Neil slowly released her and ran from the room, struggling slamming the door. Candy fell on the bed and covered her face with hands.

Neal ran down the stairs to the living room. The blood pounding in his temples. "I hate you, Neil, that's what I tell you!" How could he imagined that Candy has agreed marry him because of hidden feelings for him? Again, this is someone who is sitting inside him, whispered it to him! Neil poured himself a glass of brandy, but then put the glass on the table with a thud. It will not help. And nothing will help.

"Candy, damn Candy, what are you doing with me?" Neil almost groaned and sat down on a sofa in the living room.

On the other hand, for what Candy love him? Lakewood!

It's full of memories, which he want to forgot. That sofa, on which his mother sat, and they were behind. And Candy was standing opposite. Kneeled. If you look out the window, it is visible the stable, where the girl named Candy lived. You can also go out and enjoy the pond in which a brother and sister wanted to throw a little thing, that was important to Candy. And, do not really straining, you can remember anything else like that. Lakewood was carrying memories further. Okay, childhood passed, but what about the tower? Neil locked Candy, and she came down with a rope under their dizzying heights among Eliza laughter and mockery. And if ... Neil winced. Before his eyes clear picture appeared - Candy hand unclenched and she flies down, down, and only a pool of blood, bone fragments and pieces of dress... Thank God Candy is alive. But not by his efforts.

Neil pulled from an inside pocket handkerchief. Candy bandaged his hand a year ago, after a small accident. Handkerchief smelled Candy. Maybe it was not so, but Neil thought that it was. No, it is useless. He would not forgive even a tenth of those offenses. «Candice White» - embroidered, Candy.

"Candy, forgive me..."- Neil whispered.

Everything is useless. She did not hear. It is useless. Even if he shouts these words to her in the morning, even if he kneeled her - it is useless. Because it's too late. The little girl from the orphanage is not looking for love half-brother and sister.

But he can not give up! He never step back! Neil clutched the handkerchief in his fist. But Candy ... It's so difficult with her! She is so stubborn! Make enjoyable to her? "What's going on, Neil?" It's going, that I'm going mad because of you, damn Candy! Give flowers? Ha! He tried many times. Candy does not believe and does not trust him. On the other hand, now it is the time to grab your luck in your hands.

Anyway Candy have to be near him now. Maybe she will understand that he loves her? Maybe his love can overcome her hatred? She wanted to marry because of love. Yes, he is not her Prince, but maybe his love will be enough for two?


	6. Chapter 5

_" Miss Pony and Sister Maria_

 _They taught me God's commandment - to forgive people._

 _We have to learn to forgive..."_

 _Candice White Andrew, the 20-th series._

Candy did not sleep all night long. She realized that she had made a mistake. She should not marry Neil, wherever it solve something. What to do? To divorce? She clearly understood that they will not give divorce to her, and even if they give, it is not so simple. Candy looked at the clock.

It is 8:00 a.m. already, soon she have to go down, and there Neil will be. Suddenly Candy realized that she does not know him. She married a man whom she knows from childhood, but does not know anything about him.

Actually, nothing good. Candy never even thought about Neil as a man, it was just an object that once appeared on the horizon, meant troubles.

And even more. Generally Neil and Eliza were not perceived separately. It's just a couple that constantly do a variety of nasty things. They were inevitable as rain or snow. To ignore them - that's the only solution. And Candy ignored. Then Neil said that he fell in love with her and Candy thought that it was perhaps another trap, next trick or another mockery. But if? Candy sat down on the bed. But if not? After all, this also happens. If she was wrong about Neil's feelings? Then it was cruel to give consent to the marriage, and then to say such things. What to do? Anyway, she had to come down.

I will apologize for saying that I hate him. After all, it is not true, he was constantly haunted me, and I said so in a temper. I just wanted him to leave me alone and do not appear in my life, but what to do now? Maybe we will calm down, and think together how are we going to be.

It's interesting, if Neil was kind to her always, would Candy like him? Candy tried to imagine Neil, kindly smiling to her. No! She can't. Such thing is just impossible.

"Yes, I forgave him for everything, but ... " Candy stood up.

No. It is not true. "Forgave him for everything" means that she didn't forgive him at all. Too many bad things had happened, and all their communication had merged into a big black spot, she said " Forgave for everything", not really forgiving. Candy forgave him, but she didn't want to see Neil anymore or think about him And her heart was very heavy. It was very painful, disappointing and frustrating. She always wanted to shout "Why?! Why do you treat me so? "

"No, I haven't forgiven him..."Candy said sadly and walked out of her room.

"Hell, damn bastards!" Neil tried to throw the paper into the fire, it didn't reach fire and fell nearby. He wanted to calm down. Hell, no! On the main page of paper to Neil smiled himself in hunting costume, and the headline read: "Neil Legan - hunter for dowry" needlessly recalling about hurry with the wedding and the differences between family Legan and Andrew. Damn!

"What had happened?"Candy smiling came down by stairs."Good morning," she said amiably.

Candy! Candy. SHE. Neil immediately transferred to the is not very adequate state, when he saw Candy, illuminated by morning light. Flames were dancing in her golden curls. All words and speeches that he had prepared fall night, were vanished.

Candy! Candy. SHE. Neil immediately transferred to the is not very adequate state, when he saw Candy, illuminated by morning light. Flames were dancing in her golden curls. All words and speeches that he had prepared fall night, somewhere vanished.

"Candy ... Candy. Good morning, yes! What, do you want something from me, am I right? I'll listen your carefully." Neil sat back on the couch and put his hands on his chest.

But Candy did not respond on an invective. She in first time looked at Neil attentively, something miserable and desperate was in his cocky attitude, something non-confident was in his voice, despite the defiant tone. Candy silently came down the stairs and picked up the newspaper.

"Yes, I wanted. I wanted to apologize for saying, that I hate you. I hope you will understand me, I said so because I was very scared."

Neil unclasped his hands in surprise and looked at Candy. Candy apologizes? her quiet and a bit sad look was unpleasant to him. If she cried or hit him, it would have been familiar and understandable. And the fact that he was sitting on this couch and Candy apologized without reason made those memories. Neil frowned, and quickly got up from the couch.

"Candy, Candy, come on, what had happened with you today? Hell, I do not know what to expect from you next time," he tried to laugh. Neil came close to Candy, but she did not back down. " You surprised me like always."

Candy looked up to look him into the eyes.

"So it's all right? You are not angry?"

" I am angry. Very much. Even for five seconds, more time I can't be angry at you. And now usual and wallop me, or I will think you're sick."

The last phrase was very successful, to touch Candy's face , as if he was checking the temperature.

"Oh, stop it!" Candy pushed his hand away, but from what Neil joked she did it without angry as always, but also as if she was joking. "What's your character! You still do not understand anything! I'm trying to talk to you normally, and again you kidding me! You... you !"

Now Candy looked like always. With A sigh of relief, Neil grabbed her clenched hand, to touch her once again, and said:

"Candy, I never thought to scoff at you. Do you want to take a walk in the garden before breakfast?

Three, two, one - "Why, Neal? Sorry, but no". Well, another "no" from her, he got used to it. How he wanted to start everything from scratch, forgetting the past and not thinking about the future! After all, if so, today would be so happy day for Neil - the whole day with her! With Candy...

"T-t-take a walk in the garden?" Candy repeated in surprise. She gently pulled her hand out of the Neil's hand. The course and the logic of his thoughts were a complete mystery for her. "Okay, well, let's go," she smiled suddenly. "By the way, what was in this paper is written so awful?

She did not say "no"! Delighted by this fact, Neil with no particular irritation replied:

"Oh, you better do not read this. The damned scribblers in full relish the details of our wedding. And this is still all right, but when I looked at the page of caricatures!" Neil's face skewed grimace of anger.

Candy stifled a chuckle and opened the newspaper.

" Come on, " natural friendliness Candy overcame her dislike of Neil."Everyone have to be able to laugh at himself. Oh!" She burst into laughter. " You're so funny here!"

"I'm glad, that someone have some fun," said Neil grimly with sour face. He took a step toward the door. " Well, let's go, Candy."

But then Candy saw caricature at herself, and, as like it often happens, immediately stopped laughing.

"Oh-oh-oh.. "she said. " What a wrong caricature! Do I have so terrible nose and so much freckles?!" She asked in frustration.

Neil turned and looked at Candy.

"Oh, no, Candy... " he said quietly and seriously. Attentive brown eyes slowly walked around her figure. Yes, Candy was not a beauty, her facial features were not classical, her hands were rougher than they should be, yes, it was true, but is it that lover's eyes see? Neil saw Candy in the morning sun, saw the gleam in her golden hair, saw her huge green eyes that widened, saw how tenderly lifted her dress on the chest when she breathes...

"Oh, no, Candy," he repeated hoarsely." You're damn beautiful, God help you."

Candy tried to smile and quickly went outside.

They walked side by side along the footpath of the garden, along the fountain, in the direction to the pond. Both were silent. Candy and Neil do not talk often , and that day they said to each other almost more words than at any time before. Each one of them plunged into the memories, Candy - in a pleasant and bright, Neil - quite different.

To begin a meaningless talk? They wanted it, both, but with every step, secretly hoping that the other will begin to chatter and heavy and awkward for both silence is finally over.

"You probably hate Lakewood, yes, Candy?" Neil asked suddenly when they came to the lake, which was once Neil wanted to throw Candy's treasure.

"No, why?" Candy lifted her head. "On the contrary, I love Lakewood. Lakewood... " she began to recall aloud. "I felt so good here... Anthony wicket gate all in roses... Stear Gate, Archie Stone Gate... Anthony, Stear, Archie, Mr Albert, the old gardener, the cook ... I had so many friends in Lakewood!"

"And there were me and Eliza, which were not friends for you at all" Neil almost uttered these words, ruthlessly dictated by memory. "If I was a good person, I would not do all these things, or by making a single act - would repent..." he thought sadly. "And if I was evil person - I would not care. But what to do now? How can I live with it? "

"You know, Neil, you can not enter the same river twice,"

Candy's words sounded resignedly in his ears. No, Candy would never forgive him. Never.

"What's wrong?" Candy asked fearfully, suddenly looking at him and being afraid of his grim expression.

Now or never. Now he must say that he is sorry, that he did such things with Candy. Otherwise it will be in wrong time, or he did not have the guts, or something that he called pride, but wasn't pride, would not allow him to tell her. Now. Or never.

"Candy, one day you told me that you can not enter the same river twice twice," choosing his words carefully Neil began . To look at Candy's eyes was hard, and he almost turned around, watching the sun playing on the surface of the pond. "But if I told you that I ... I ... Damn ... That I'm really sorry, that I mistreated with you and if ... If I said that I would never hurt you again, you'd able to forgive me a bit?"

Candy was silent and Neil continued.

"Although, no, what I'm telling, hell, what forgiveness ...No. If I told you that now I really will do anything to help you, Candy, I'm ready for you do anything, and I'll will be against anyone who wants to harm you, would you have allowed me to help you? Would you let me do something for you?"

"Neil, I ... I understand that we have to get along with each other somehow now, I do not know what we can do today. I wish to believe you very much, but Neil..."

Candy looked at him helplessly. How many times have he fool her, how many times she was kind to hin, and in return received only evil from him.

" It is better to tell the truth, isn't it, Neil? He was silent, and Candy continued. " It is better not to lie in such things... I try to believe you, once again. I understand that Miss Pony and Sister Lane would not approve my thoughts right now, but what can I do if I still do not believe you?"

Candy was sad, but inexorable. Neil turned away.

"I understood."

Candy looked at the surface of the pond, the memories of the of spring last days appeared in front of her. She said to herself.

"Neil, you and Elisa made me such. Why?"

... The little girl asked pleadingly her brother and sister to give back her treasure. They wanted to make her weep and kneel.

"Neil, why?"Candy turned to him and looked at is eyes. Candy was so hurt and disgusted at heart, that she could not forgive him, that she was almost physically ill. "Neil, it's so awful... so awful ... to hate people!"

Candy covered her face with her hands and wept. Voltage of last month, Annie, Neil, and even this talk - it was too much even for her. The morning summer sun was shining, warm wind played with her hair, and Candy felt terribly unhappy.

"Candy!" Neil felt himself like he was a monster. He shuffled his feet on the ground, hoping that Candy stop crying. He had never seen her crying. He thought it was just impossible. "Candy! " He called her again and came closer. Candy did not calm down, and he had to do something. He took out a handkerchief from his jacket pocket awkwardly, then Neil took Candy by the hand and take it away from her face and put handkerchief in her hand. Candy dutifully took his handkerchief and began to wipe her eyes. She was silent. Neil awkwardly hugged her shoulders. Candy did not move, but did not push him away.

"Candy, do not cry,"Neil said finally."You never cry," he added for some reason, not knowing how to comfort her. "It's strange, I've always done everything to make you cry," he continued, speaking more to himself. "And only now I realized that it is that I just hate to see. Do not cry, Candy, " he repeated.

" I am not crying now," Candy wiped her eyes and looked up, looked at him. Something evil and heavy was gone with tears, and Candy was suddenly easy on her soul. Attentively than usual, looking at Neil's face, Candy suddenly saw in him a person, not a faceless entity that brings troubles. And maybe Neil was changed at that moment ... Candy saw a young man who wants to comfort her. And his eyes were not cruel now... How face of man changes when his eyes are not full of hatred! Now she was not afraid of him, and even ... Even don't want to escape from his embrace so much?

"Thank you,"- Candy gave a handkerchief to the owner, but suddenly noticed the name embroidered on it. "Candice White."

"This is my handkerchief!" She wondered. " Where did you get it?"

The response on such simple question surprised her even more. Neil quickly removed his hand from her shoulder and almost snatched the handkerchief out of her hands.

"Not yours but mine," with some irritation he muttered, putting the handkerchief in his pocket. "You gave it to me by herself, so it belongs to me quite legally. Do not ask him back, I use it ... I use it sometimes, in cases when I can't use mine ones, my handkerchiefs are too expensive ... yes!"

" But... "Candy said slowly, gradually understanding." You do not do that, right?"

Candy remembered. She remembered the day the episode that she quickly forgot and which, as it turned out, meant so much for Neil. Maybe she was wrong, wrong, thinking that it was a new trap of Eliza and Neil, when Neil confessed his love for her? Yes, she had no reason to believe him, but if in only time when person turned to good, she was cruel to him?

"No, I do not do so," Neil answered simply.

All events that occurred after this case now became from a new angle.

"Neil, why," Candy decided to ask everything, that between them barrier of silence would dissapeared. The enemies, announcing a truce, opened the cards to each other. "Neil, if fell in love with me then as you say, why did you make that I was dismissed from the hospital, and then any hospital would not accept me? I just do not understand ... You wanted to humiliate me, and for what? Did I do something wrong?"

" I had not done it, Candy. Of course, you can hardly believe me, but only my words are mine evidence."

"I believe you."

They went to the house, the time was comingto dinner.

New tears flowed down Candy's cheeks. She tried not to turn her head to the Neil's side, who was walking beside her.

"If I will not wipe my eyes, he doesn't notice that I'm crying," Candy thought .

"Candy, are you crying?"

"No."

"You really do not cry?"

"Everything is well. I have forgiven you now. I feel so good…"


	7. Chapter 7

_They saw flying star - the lucky star._

 _Candy was so happy now that she was ready to dance._

 _The end of 8th-series_.

The days crawled slowly, like a snail, but every day of this honeymoon has brought something new to both, Candy, and Neil.

The outside world did not exist for them. They could go Pony's Home for ten times, which was near, it was possible to visit Tom, but Candy did not want to do it. No. Not now. Miss Pony and Miss Lane, will understand everything if they come to them. They will not even ask. Not now. And Candy didn't read letters which she got every day from a lot of relatives and friends of new family Andrew. Candy and Neil as if fenced off from everyone.

Their relationship was strange too. After the first day, as if they entered into a some kind of agreement, some specific rules, some sort of border.

At night, Candy locked her door. Just in case. At the day, from early morning, they met in the library, had breakfast and walked or sailed on a boat or rode on horseback all day long. It was unbearable for each of them to sit in his or her room and know that the other one is sitting in it and is thinking about you. This was like a painful wound, to which you want to touch, like a bad movie that you do not want to watch, being scared, but it is easier to watch than to imagine that it can show. For Candy and Neil was easier to keep each other in sight.

About what did they talk about? They didn't talk about personal or complex topics, didn't talk about their feelings, they avoided it. It was too painful and difficult for them in that first day. Candy and Neil talked about so-called secular themes, about weather, politics, just talking about the nature around them. In such way total strangers could talk. If one of them did not agree with the other one, they did not argue, but immediately switched to another topic. They were afraid to touch and rekindle this terrible fire of hatred in each of them, which only recently became sleep. They were emphatically polite to each other, they smiled, but still their nerves were on edge.

But despite all theirs efforts, they could not communicate just as strangers. They could not talk as friends. No, they would never be able to become friends. They were worried and excited each other only by their presence. They barely tolerate each other's company, but at the same time liked this, contradicting themselves. They could either love or hate each other. Third was not given.

Plus -it was Neil. He's not one of those who could wait, and not one of those who hide his feelings and desires. Each time, when he gave his hand to her, for helping get into the boat, or when he helped her to go down, Candy wondered where it will lead. His passion burned her, but Candy stubbornly repeated to herself that everything is under control. Since then she saw a human in Neil, a man in him, strange thoughts began to climb in her head.

Recently, she even stopped struggling her hand from him when he "forgot" to let her go. Candy shuddered when Neil "accidentally" held her, but was not hurry to be released. She was scared, but at the same time something new inside, something too strong prevented her to become previous.

"It's because of Neil. Too much Neil! " Candy thought helplessly, once again going down to the library, where he was waiting for her. "He's crazy, and I become the same!"

Why she had not noticed before that he's so pretty ...? Yes, he is beautiful, but evil, he is a coward and a weakling! But he is beautiful.

His tanned handsome and haughty face floated before her eyes. His condescending look slightly narrowed brown eyes, his smirk, his manner to look down and away ... How many different things she had not noticed! But all this, of course, nonsense. Candy knows Neil. He is rude, nasty and cowardly. She never liked him.

But when veil of hatred fall down new opportunities and horizons were opened to her.

Neil without Elisa was rather nice. After all, for nearly two days, he did nothing wrong and was behaving almost like a gentleman. General now Neil was not as some kind of continuation of Elisa, but as an independent person with his actions and feelings. Candy for the first time for a long time, began to find out him. And now, his feelings and actions were not nefarious.

He loved her. Weak one, when he falls in love, becomes strong, coward becomes brave, avaricious becomes generous, evil becomes kind. Love awakens in our soul warmest feelings. Neil has changed, unwittingly, when he fall in love with Candy. He could not harm her, he was worried about her, he wanted to please her, going against his family and against his beliefs that he had been accustomed from childhood, just to be with Candy. Despite the fact that he thought about her and about what he saw, despite all the gossip and backbiting, Neil wanted to marry Candy. Then. And now Candy knew it. Neil suddenly became for her a different person, a man whom she did not know.

He was evil and mean-spirited - but now, he was not evil. At least to her. Cowardly? One must have great courage to admit his mistakes and go against his family. Rude? His harsh words hid his lack of confidence in front of Candy.

Damn, why she is thinking about that?!

"They sent an invitation to us," Neil turned to Candy when she came into the room. "Mrs. Standish, " he handed Candy invitation on expensive paper, carefully scented for some reason. "Some vulgar dance outdoors. Everyone says that Mrs. Standish is far from any standards of decency."

Neil grimaced as if he feel an unpleasant odor.

It was strange, but grimaces did not mar his face now. Ever since Candy had not seen hatred in his eyes, he always remained beautiful to her. Even now, when he frowned and his lips curled with contempt, his face was pleasant. But Candy was still afraid of him. He was as handsome as can be beautifully dangerous animal. The classic features of Andrew family, unlike Anthony, Stear and Archie, Albert, quite differently displayed on Neil. But now Neil seemed more interesting to her of all men from this family Andrew, like you want sometimes bitter or spicy, when you are tired of sweet. He was neither gentle nor kind, he was not tactful, was not divined her wishes, constantly did not understand her, but at the same time, he loved her with all his heart. It was not such love-tenderness, but love-passion, it was very dangerous, and at the same time, she didn't want to refuse it.

" What is it, Candy?" His voice tore Candy from these reflections. "You're looking at me so strangely."

"And I would have gone on this holiday," Candy said, only to tell him defiance. It was the first time for twenty days when their tacit agreement not to argue with each other was broken. She wanted him to become angry, she wanted to see him in a rage. Probably it would be also dangerous and beautiful. "In my opinion, it's great - music is playing and people are dancing in the open air under the open sky!"

"Do you want to go?" This idea led Neil from the state of indifference and righteous anger about decency. "If you want, we'll go."

"Yes, I would like," Candy said. " I think it will be fun, especially if there will not present your favorite secular prohibitions!"

She made a face and ran out of the library. Neil blinked a few times before realizing the meaning of spoken phrases. Candy flirts with him?!

... Neil went to the greenhouse. He asked the gardener to choose flowers for a bouquet, which he wanted to give Candy. Let the evening begin so! Arms crossed, Neil watched how from different flowers appears a beautiful combination. White roses, orchids from the greenhouse, lilies... Candy will smile when he give her flowers, and then they would dance together, under the night sky, and she is so beautiful today. He does not care, that dancing in the street is vulgar. It was no matter for him. "Candy recently looks at me not as she did it before" Neil thought. "I told her, that one day she will fall in love with me" his thoughts carried him farther and beautiful sight of Candy in love danced before his eyes.

"Everything is ready, sir," the gardener handed the bouquet to Neil and went out.

Neil stood in the middle of the greenhouse. He brought the bouquet to his face and inhaled the scent of flowers. Roses... Gentle Anthony loved roses. And Candy loved him. And this actor? Terry, a bad boy. She, loved him too, and probably, gave him flowers after the performance at the jealousy bile flowed through the veins, the blood pounding in his temples. And Albert? Mr. Albert? She even lived with him! Anthony, Terry, Albert, they are all so wonderful, so kind, so ... so beloved by her! And himself?

Neil once more inhaled the spicy scent of flowers and suddenly angrily threw the bouquet on the ground.

"Damn you, Candy, you and all your men! I hate it!"

Neil ran away from the greenhouse, slammed the door and went into the house.

... Candy and Neil went by car to the house of Mrs. Standish. To talk in the presence of the driver was problematic, but for them it was just what they need. Candy was looking at the window, was looking around and was happy as a child, to look at beautiful view of whimsical gardens that were visible when they passed the various estates.

Neil was angry at her and himself because he could not be as happy as she was, and he could not explain why. He tried to hide his bad mood, but most likely, it was a bad work.

"I'm just a fool and that's all" he thought, "I can not behave like a normal adult. I became absolutely crazy because of her. "

When they got out, Neil took Candy's hand. Her hand was cold and shivering.

"Are you cold?"

" No, but ... Yeah, a little."

Candy moved her hand, but Neil just tightened her hand. They walked hand in hand, like little children. Shaking hands with the missus, Candy and Neil was under the gun of provincial gossips which were very interested in their couple.

Hardly answering on many questions that the ubiquitous secular matron hastened to ask to them, Candy and Neil got lost in the crowd of dancers.

Beautiful melody of the waltz circled them, and they were silent. Neil kept Candy a little closer to him than that demanded a waltz, but she felt good. "All of this is strange, but let things go as they do. Come what may," Candy thought. She did not want to change anything. She felt the warmth of his body, and, looking up, she met his eyes, which were burning by strange fire.

Did Candy wish that on Neil's place was someone else? "No," she answered to herself honestly. Only Neil was now able to understand her condition, and only with him, she was now able to communicate honestly, and not pretending to be cheerful or disposed to someone. Too much had happened with both of them for this two months, and no one could understand them how they understand each other.

"It's strange, Neil, isn't it?" Candy start talking. "We never once dance, but we know each other for a long time."

" Nothing strange," Neil frowned." It was because because of my relationship to you. It's good, that I did not know all the time what I had really lost."

They gradually turned almost away from the dancing couples, but Candy did not notice it.

"Candy, you're so beautiful," Neil said and suddenly stopped.

"Wh-what?" Candy asked, raising her face and seeing how he looks at her.

"You're so beautiful, Candy," Neil repeated , and hugged her more tightly with both hands already. "Damn it, how much I love you."

Before Candy was able to pull away or protest, Neil had kissed her. A moment ago, she would angrily pushed him away, but as soon as she felt his lips on her lips, his passion was passed on to her.

Neil woke her as a woman, she was not afraid of anything now. She responded to his kiss. The blood pounding in her temples, Candy barely standing on her feet, and her arms hugged around his neck by themselves. Bridges were burned, the past was not matter already, but the future was not there yet.

Was it matter that they were too different? Was it matter that they hated each other? Was it matter what would people say? All of this was not matter, at that moment, they were just a man and a woman who passionately kissing under the waltz melody under the starry sky.

Much later, when the arms relaxed when their breath became calm when blood slowed its course, when the madness was gone, they realized that they had done then and after.

Candy and Neil were laying on a huge bed in Lakewood and saving darkness saved them from embarrassment. In a frenzy, they come here, spit on everyone and everything, hungry for love, their bodies like living their own life from the mind, stretched and clung to each other.

They became husband and wife in the full sense of this word. But now consciousness gradually returned, and again they did not know what to say to each other. Both firmly closed their eyes and pretend that they slept, knowing that none of them slept. They did not move, afraid to touch each other, trying to catch their breath, and dreamed that there was no tomorrow.

"Why have I done that?"Candy thought . "Or rather, why have I let him do this? After all I don't love him. But ... But why I am not ashamed and disgusted, and feel so ... so good? I do not want to think about anything! Why when he says that he loves me, my heart knocks so hard and my will is so paralyzed? I was always physically stronger than him, I could push him away! Why let him do this? "

Neil thoughts were quite different. He was ready to jump up and dance because of happiness. Still would! Candy became his wife! But there was something else. Candy was neither with Terry nor with Albert. He knew this for sure now. "I do not deserve she, but she's mine. Only mine! Mine and no one else! Candy, I love you so much and I'm so happy today! "he thought, slightly opening his eyes and knowing that if he need he could only to lend a hand and he would touch her.

Was it matter, that she had not said"I love you"? Were these words so important? "Good night, sweet Candy," Neil thought. "Thank you for you are present. And that you are with me now. "

Morning came anyway. Neil woke up first. Several times he pinched his cheek, making sure that it was not a dream, and Candy was beside him.

Neil carefully turned on his side and looked how she was asleep. Her long lashes cast shadows on her soft cheeks, which all were covered with freckles. Candy smiled in her sleep and looked very happy. She felt his look and opened her eyes. Neil realized that she just remembered what had happened, because she blushed and pulled the blanket up almost to her chin.

He could not resist his feelings, and holding out his hand, touched her elastic curls that seem to live their own lives.

"It seems that sunlight tangled In your hair," with unusual for him tenderness Neil said.

"Are you kidding?" Candy blushed even more. "Wasn't it you, who told me that my hair is very tough and that I had never comb them?"

Neil frowned. All patience for her is not enough!

"Oh you, Candy!" He muttered. " Why do you remind me of all the nonsense that I said a bunch of years ago? You are very beautiful and I love you."

" Do not be angry, I'm kidding," Candy smiled and, obeying a sudden impulse, moved closer to him and hugging him. "Something is happening to me, and I do not know what to do. Now I'm so silly. What do we do now, Neil?

"Oh, I know what to do, " Neil said, kissing her. Stress and awkward of this morning dissapeared, and now their relationship shifted in a new direction.


	8. Chapter 8

_Candy felt herself so happy, as spring flowers on the Pony's Hill._

 _The end of 115-th series._

Back in Chicago Candy and Neil went as ordinary lovers and newlyweds. They were kissing behind the driver, thinking that he did not see, giggling over jokes which only they understand, playfully jostled, pinched and playfully fighting with each other, arguing with trifles and everything like that.

Here is their conversation when they drove from Lakewood to Chicago.

The sound of kisses.

"You're lovely."

" I'm so happy! How do you think, will everyone be surprised when they see that everything is okay?"

" I would say - will be envious. Ha, just imagine their faces! They probably think we're killed each other!"

"Do not say so. My friends are kind. All of them wish good luck to. And what about killing - yesterday I really was ready to kill you!"

"For you everyone is kind, except me."

"It's not true."

The sound of kisses.

"Why do you always beat me on any occasion? Why do you always strong-arm?

"Beat you? What a word you found! Are you a man or what?"

" Man."

"You should not call children "dirty.""

"Your precious children from your precious Pony's Home fingered all my car!"

"They were interested."

"Okay. You're lovely."

The sound of kisses.

"It's interesting, what Elisa will say?

"Nothing. I'll talk to her myself. And, we are not going to live with her and mum in the same house."

"Wow! And why? Do not quarrel with your mother because of me."

"Because we have more than one house in Chicago. Okay I will not. Just because you asked."

The sound of kisses.

"Why you haven't climbed up a tree with me?"

"Because I have not gone mad."

"Silly. I will make you do this next time anyway."

"Ok, next time."

The sound of kisses.

"Do you think we will soon have a baby?"

"Probably. We still have time to think about beautiful story of our love for him or for her ."

"And why our history is not good? At least our acquaintance? The boy poured on the head of the girl a bucket of water, ha ha ha ha!"

"The boy payed for it. But anyway, you are charming."

"We were so silly. We have lost so much time in vain, until we realized that hatred can not be stronger than love. It was such a hard way - from hatred to love..."

" I love you, Candy."

Candy remained silent and listened to her heart. Finally, she replied:

" I love you, Neil."

The sound of kisses.

The end.


End file.
